Should Have Been Easy
by CSI junkie 247
Summary: It was simple everything worked out but when a life is in danger it brings out old feelings that need to be heard. R&R SLASH WARNING, spoiler warning for later chapters.
1. Should Have Been Easy

AN: Ok so this is my first slash fic I was hit by a bit of inspiration in my Spanish class and this is what has come of it. I have 4 chapters typed but I need reviews if you want more.

Warnings: SLASH. Spoilers for; play with fire, Fannysmakin' and Grave Danger. OUT OF ORDER. I changed the order to fit the story.

ENJOY 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Simple crime scene, 2 bleeders, and a stab victim in a local hospital probably with matching DNA to the second bleeder, this should have been easy.

"G, I'm headin' out so hurry up."

He couldn't see him due to a wall but Greg Sanders would know that voice anywhere. That slight southern accent was always in his dreams calling out his name.

"Sure Nicky I just don't want to miss anything."

However it was obvious Nick had left when no reply was voiced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carefully placing his evidence in the back of the Denali Nick let his mind wander. An easy case like this and he had time for lunch today. _Maybe I'll take Greggo to that diner he loves so much. He'd be happy and I love making him smile. Maybe tonight I'll tell- _A series of pops, 3 or 4 maybe, brought him from his thoughts. Weapon drawn he rushed toward the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: there you have it my lovely readers the first chapter of "Should have been easy"

Feedback's appreciated no flames please. Next chapter by Wednesday.

CSI Junkie 247


	2. It All Goes Down

AN: Hey all and welcome back to "Should Have Been Easy" Sorry to leave you in such a cliffie but be prepared for many more. Thanks for reviewing reply's are at the bottom. It's another short chapter but I hope you like it.

Warnings: Slash. Spoilers for; Play with Fire, Fannysmakin' and Grave Danger. OUT OF ORDER. I rearranged episodes to fit the story.

Disclaimer: Forgot this last time- It's not mine no matter how much I love them I can't have them (Damn restraining order……jk)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the bedroom to make sure they got all the evidence he thought he heard footsteps cut figured it was a cop or even Nick (he hoped the latter.) However, when the icy metal of a gun barrel hit the back of his head he froze.

"No one to protect you now huh?"

A cruel voice laced with sick amusement whispered. His attacker was so close he could smell his breath, Brandy. Greg's mind flashed to the bottle nick had taken to the truck. How could they have missed the signs of a third person?

"Listen drop every thing and walk away and don't tell anyone you saw me, I've shot this gun before and everyone knows it's easier the second time."

Doing as he was told he turned but tucked the bag holding the DNA swab that would catch there killer into his vest.

"Shouldn't have done that 'G.'" He mockingly used Nicks nickname for Greg. Then it all seems to happed in slow motion. The gun rose pointing at his abdomen right where the evidence was hidden. The trigger was pulled and the next thing he felt was a sharp pain in his stomach. The last thought that crossed his mind was; _I hope he knows I love him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I know its short and another cliffie but get used to it because those were the best places to cut chapters. THANK YOU REVIWERS!!!!

Felena1971- I know I'm awful holding chapters for ransom. I hope you enjoy this story and I also hope you'll let me use that bit about the back of the Denali in a later chapter. That would be a sight to see (and take pictures of)


	3. Blood

AN: THANK YOU!!!!!! So anyway I've never had a response like this and it motivates me. Lol I've written quite a few chapters more and I hope you enjoy them. Heres chapter 3.

Warnings: Slash, Spoilers for; Play with Fire, Fannysmakin' and Grave Danger. OUT OF ORDER. I rearranged episodes to fit the story.

Disclaimer: I try and try to make them see but they laugh and say it'll never belong to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he raced into the house Nick noticed, the now open closet door and window.

I thought you cleared this scene" He yelled at the rookie cop.

"I did I…I must ha…have missed the closet"

"Ya well you've endangered a CSI keep watch…..And call the paramedics!"

Nick yelled the last part as he stepped over the threshold and found

Greg, bloody and barely breathing. He checked for a pulse just incase the rise and fall of Greg's chest was a trick of his mind. He sighed as he felt the slow pulse and finally let the tears fall.

"Dammit Greggo what did they do to you"

His southern drawl brought out by the excess emotion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Sorry it's so short and may have a few errors. However I hope u enjoyed it and chapter four will be up soon.

Felena1971: Of course you will be credited. Thanks to your lovely idea I wrote a whole chapter that is in your honor because it doesn't use that scene however a later chapter will be fully credited to you for that scene.

FlyingShadow666: I'm glad you like it and I try to update every 2 days if not more. I hope I can keep your interest. Enjoy


	4. Past to Present

AN: Ok so I have about 11 chapters written now so everyday updates should be normal. Thanks to all who have reviewed or added me to an alert list. You may have noticed I went back and named my chapters so here's, "Past to Present" I tried to keep the quotes as they were in the show but one I just could not find so Sorry if it sounds cheesy.

Warnings: Slash, Spoilers for; Play with Fire, Fannysmakin' and Grave Danger. OUT OF ORDER. I rearranged episodes to fit the story. Brief mention of season 1. Warnings do not apply to all chapters but I put them there anyway.

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams ::pinches herself:: OW guess I'm awake, not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-This should have been easy-**

Nick awoke on a bed. Oh thank heaven it was all a dream.

"Nicky?"

_Sara what the hell, why is she in my house. _

Then he opened his eyed and looked around. White walls, and a large picture window, a small bed, and Sara in a chair next to his head.

"Hospital? Where's Greg? Sara where's Greg"

A knowing smile graced her lips as she stood placing her hands on her hysterical friend's shoulders.

"Calm down Nicky you blacked out at the scene." Her smile faded, "Greg's in surgery no news yet. I'm going to go get the doctor he wants to check for a concussion."

She left the room and Nick closed his eyes willing the what-ifs away, and trying to hold back the tears. From the day he met that spiky haired lab rat he was in love, though he would never admit it. After everything with Kristy, Nick was scared, Scared to lose love again. Then he had walked into the lab not just to collect evidence but to see if Greg wanted to get lunch. That's when he heard the end of a phone conversation, well at least one side of it.

**Flashback**

"I love you more……No I love you more."

Nick cleared his throat.

"Bye baby."

I Guess the all he was getting today were results and a broken heart.

**End Flashback**

The lab explosion almost made Nick tell but instead he stayed as far from the broken Greg as possible. Then there was the beating, processing that scene he wanted nothing more then to be at the hospital. He thought back to the jerk he had punched and was glad he had gotten slight revenge.

**Flashback**

"Hey guys I was gonna' go grab something from that restaurant Greg loves so much and bring it to him he's gotta be tied of that hospital food." Sara turned toward Nick and Warrick.

"I'll go see Greg but I'll skip on the Mexican food at 10:00 in the morning" Warrick stated as he dropped his weary body onto the locker room bench.

"I'd like to see Greg," Nick said trying to hide his feelings but the look Sara gave him a look that said she suspected something.

**End Flashback**

Things went smoothly after Nick presented in court, he did hid best to portray Greg as innocent. Everything was fine. Feelings were pushed to the back of his mind until the night he awoke in a glass box somewhere beneath the dirt of the Nevada desert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So there you have chapter 4. sorry about the second flashback but I couldn't find what Sara says so if you no Please tell me, Anyway sorry there was such a wait but I had shut down the computer without saving yet somehow magically recovered what I had typed 2 days later.

FlyingShadow666: You were my only reviewer and for that I thank you. I'm glad you like my story.


	5. Back to the Box

AN: Late night boredom, sorry this took so long

Warnings: Slash, Spoilers; Grave Danger, Play with Fire

Disclaimer: not mine, not even close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back to the Box (Greg)**

Greg sat in the A.V. lab watching the screen. The man he loved was buried and no one knew where. When Grissom came into the room Greg excused himself. He went back to the lab, Correction his lab. No matter how long he was a CSI it was still his lab. However today when he stepped into it all the memories of him and nick played in his head. Like when nick walked in on the phone call with his boyfriend. He knew Nick assumed he was straight but when, and if he got out of this he wasn't wasting any more time, and that's when he realized. _I might lose him and I can't do anything about it. _Then it was over they were about to save Nick only to be told the box would explode. Grissom and his quick thinking saved there Texan team mate. As the team puller the rope and the explosives went off Greg saw red. He saw the red of fire as the lab exploded before his eyes once more, and his hands began to shake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back to the Box(Nick)**

He awoke shaking his head to clear the fuzziness. He couldn't remember anything after arriving at the crime scene. Stretching his arms above his head he hit a hard surface. Feeling around and opening his eyes he relied he was now the victim of a crime a victim that may not get out alive. Then the fact that he'd been on the case solo and the team didn't expect him back he began to cry. He had So many thoughts running through his head about everything he never did. He was Scared. All he wanted was to be back at the lab joking around with the brown eyed lab rat turned CSI. He released a cry of anguish and fear. _How can I have never told him? After the lab exploded I couldn't, the beating was worse and I pushed everything away. Damn it why do I do this. _So he finally realized he'd fallen in love. _Now_, He thought, _it's too late._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Present Day**

Nick let out a sad chuckle. After all there near death experiences he'd still been to damn stubborn to let anything out. Just then his door opened and Sara reapers with the doctor. He quickly wiped his eyes. _They can't know yet._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: there have it, chapter 5 sorry about the wait 6 is coming soon so look out for it.

Kateg123: I'm glad you like it. As for the Nick/Greg relationship it depends on what episodes you see and how you interpret them.

FlyingShadow666: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Sorry for the wait.


	6. Drunken Night

AN: sorry this took so long but I had 2 projects due the same day and I wanted to put in a little extra effort. Thanks to all those who reviewed.

Warnings/Disclaimer: see previous chapters. Also I have no medical training and did not look anything up so sorry if its horribly wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Stokes glad to have you back, I'm Dr. Tim Spencer. You gave your friends quite a scare."

He gave a polite smile which Nick could not return. The doctor continued speaking while he pulled a flash light from his pocket.

"I want to check for signs of a concussion…" he paused as he shined the light into each of Nick's eyes. "You're all set, you may want to take a shower, Ms. Sidle brought a fresh pair of clothes for you."

Nick nodded and the doctor walked out to check his other patients. Nick started to get up when he noticed the blood on his jeans, "G…Greg's isn't it?"

He asked the room his voice breaking revealing his feelings.

"Nicky," Despite her Grissom like people skills she could still comfort a friend, "Tell him, it could be what he needs."

As she said this he knew there fad been news.

"What aren't you telling me Sara?"

His voice was hollow. She sighed, "Grissom called while I was getting the doctor. Greg's out of surgery. He's in the ICU temporarily. They think they stopped the bleeding in time but he may have to go back in if something else was hit, He's in a coma. They said talking to him might help but the next 48 hours determine everything. There worried he lost to much blood."

Upon finishing she took a shaky breath. Unable to be seen breaking down she handed him a bag of clothed and hurried from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick peeled off his bloody clothes and fresh tears began to fall. He turned on the cold water trying to numb himself. His tears mixed with the frigid water as he remembered his night off barely a week ago.

**Flashback**

Miraculously, and probably by mistake Greg and Nick were given the same night off. Greg was picking up some hit wings and coming by to watch the game. After a few beers and a couple of good touchdowns by the Cowboys, Nick decided to make this interesting.

"Greggo lets make a bet." His words were slightly slurred.

"What did you have in mind?"

Greg's speech was even worse, but it didn't matter how drunk they got. Learning from experience Greg came fully prepared to spend the night on Nicks couch.

"Whose ever team scores next, the team who doesn't has to tell a secret."

Nick started laughing for no reason and Greg joined him. They didn't know why they were laughing they were drunk, they didn't need to know. Cowboys made the next touchdown and Greg thought for only a moment.

"Okay, I'm in love with a co-worker," He said quite clearly for all the alcohol he'd consumed, "and I'm not talking about Sara." He added as an after thought.

"So Catherine?" Nick asked an evil glint in his eye.

There was a pause and Greg shook his head. 2 pairs of brown eyes, holding secrets and an unnoticed love for another, bore into each other. They began to lean in; _this is it he feels the same way_. Nicks mind was spinning with excitement, and then, the doorbell rang.

**End Flashback**

AN: So sorry for that, I dedicate this chapter to felena1971, due to the idea that was wonderfully planted in my head.

Kateg123: "Leggo My Greggo" is one of my favorite lines. I'm addicted to this pairing and love to over analyze there actions now.

FlyingShadow666: Sorry for the awful wait, I'm glad you like my story


	7. Miracles Happen

AN: So once again sorry for the wait. I would like to inform you that the story is finished in my notebook and has 16 chapters for you to enjoy however at the end of the 16th you have the choice between a sequel or me continuing as one story but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Onward!!!

Disclaimer: If it was mine the boys would be lovin' in the locker room, needless to say it aint mine.

Warnings: Slash and the song within is Eagle-eyed Cherry "Save tonight" not mine. Short chapter but new one up soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick stared at the blank shower wall across from him. Oh boy did he feel stupid. Kissed, they had almost kissed. _How could I have so dumb? He feels the same, IDIOT. _ Nick dressed quickly and raced downstairs (deciding the elevator was to slow.) He needed to see Greg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite the nurses tired pleas Nick entered Greg's room. He sat beside him and took his hand. The rest of the team had disappeared probably with the promise of notification if anything changed.

"Sorry Greggo, I shouldn't have left, don't make this goodbye buddy there's too much I never said"

Nick remembered walking into the layout room just as they ended there last case.

_Music was blasting (that was how he's found Greg in the first place.) It was something he might listen to not Greg, but sure enough as he walked in an extremely focused Greg sang, "It ain't easy to say goodbye so darling please try not to cry." Nick cleared his throat and Greg spun around._

Nick looked back down at Greg, and spoke to his peaceful form.

"Don't make me say good bye Greg, I could never live with it. I love you greggo I love you with all my heart. I was just too afraid to say it. Don't leave me alone.

Just then Nick heard the door creak and there was Sara, cheeks tear stained.

"Nicky, I knew you could do it."

A warm embrace was broken by a low groan and a beeping Machine. A doctor rushed in checking numbers and machines franticly. He sat in a chair and shook his head. Nick looked at him, the fear in his eyes made the doctor realize he hadn't said anything to the 2 people in the room. He looked up and smiled.

"It's a Miracle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So I hope you enjoyed it. Also you should be warned I have discoverd parentheses and changing Point of view, so expect a lot of that.

APRIL26: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story, sorry for the wait between updates

Kateg123: Glad I could get you hooked; I watch the episodes just to search for the chemistry. Greg's little dance is just hilarious. Thanks for the review.

FlyingShadow666: Sorry for the wait, hopefully chapters will be up sooner, but with school and everything it's hard to say.


	8. Bring us together, Tear it apart

AN: So here's a fresh chapter up nice and quick for ya. It's pretty short but there all kind of like that, sorry.

Warnings: I have no medical education what so ever so don't be mad if I'm horribly wrong.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Spanish notebook in which this story began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor left the room and Nick grabbed Greg's Hand. He could only think one thing, _He's gonna make it._ Sara went to the waiting room to call Grissom. The phone Rang twice before the entomologist answered.

_"Grissom"_

"Gris it's a miracle, Nick was talking to Greg and he responded. They say there still not sure how he'll function but he's not leaving us anytime soon."

_"Greg's awake? It's barely been a day."_

"Not awake but his brain is showing signs of response. It's a miracle; they said he might wake up within the week"

_"Fantastic, I have another case though and Brass is here I have to go. I'll try to have breakfast ready when you get home. Take care of them Sara."_

"Will do, Bye Gris," She looked around, "Love You." The call ended

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah left the room to call the team and Nick went back to talking to Greg. He was positive he had been heard.

"Well you sure do know how to make a moment real. I don't care what anyone says you're a fighter you'll pull through. I swear the day you get outta here you and I are goin' to that diner and I'll tell you how much I love you. Fair warning Sara knows but she won't tell. Hah I don't even know how you feel yet. Well I would have known if the damn doorbell never rang a week ago, why the hell did you order pizza anyway? We'd just ate. Sorry I'm rambling, which is more like you, Anyway wake up soon G."

With that Nick placed a quick kiss on Greg's head and walked out to join Sara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm proud of you Nicky." She said patting his knee as he sat beside her. Then she laughed, "Though it would have been better if he were conscious."

A low chuckle and he looked her in the eye.

"I don't know Sara, I think he knows. I said a lot before that but after I told him I loved him he changed, everything felt different. It's so hard to explain but I think I've always known it was mutual because last week when--" He was cut off once again but this time by a nurse, "Doctor Marion the machines are going crazy I think he's going into shock."

The doctors' response was muffled as Nick's world crashed around him once more. Seconds later Greg was rushed into surgery, a machines rapid beep reaching Nicks ears. Sara wrapped her arms around the man as best she could. She whispered calming words that she knew would go unheard. As the doors closed both thought the dame thing, _and now we wait._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: alright that's it for chapter 8 YAY. There wasn't much time for reviews so I only have 2 responses.

Kateg123: I'm glad you like the story so far. I have seen that episode and I love it. Greg: "I coulda been a rock star you know." Grissom: "There's still time Greg," It's pretty bad that I can quote episodes from memory. Lol thanks for the reviews and I'll try to keep the chapters coming.

Burke Black: My point is to get others to view the show with fresh eyes and maybe just maybe with a little wishful thinking they'll get together. Though sadly I'm not the writer so it doesn't matter what I think. As for the cliffhanger endings I like them because they keep me writing and others reading, and you are promised a signed copy of the first book I publish and invites to all the cool parties lol, I just need a topic first.


	9. My Own World

AN: so this chapter is like crazy short, but I tried a different approach this is what Greg knows and feels in the last chapter, Sort of like a dream he couldn't wake from.

Warning: None other then the ever present SLASH

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own CSI, Nick, or Greg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was in some strange dream world. It was the lab and the team was there but it just wasn't right. Then he realized he was back in DNA. Sara and Catherine entered his lab and stopped, after staring at him for a bit Sara stuck out her hand.

"Sara sidle, and this is Catherine Willows."

He shook both there hands and spoke.

"I know that, I'm Greg Sanders, Remember, Lab rat turned CSI, I got beat up on the job?"

Catherine got in his face then, "Don't let Nick here you playing around like that. He's a CSI he knows how to hide evidence"

With that they dropped there evidence and left. He ran to the bathroom, he needed a mirror. He looked almost the same except his hair had hints of red and he was taller and more muscular. The bathroom door opened and in walked Nick. Greg's heart skipped a beat. Despite how tired he looked Nick was still amazing, and real easy on the eyes.

"Who are you?" Nick spoke with a hollow voice, like he'd lost all emotion.

"Nicky, it's me Greg." A look flashed through Nick's eyes but it was gone before Greg could notice.

"You're not Greg, Greg left. I loved him with all my heart and he made me say goodbye. Your not Greg and you'll never be Greg."

The dream ended abruptly. Though Greg swore he could hear Nick, but it was as though they were a football field apart.

"I love you Greggo I love you with all my heart. I was just too afraid to say it. Don't leave me alone."

He wanted to open his eyes and tell Nick he felt the same but he couldn't. Now he was teriffed, wracking his brain to try and remember where he was and why. Nick was speaking to him once more starting out strong then fading away till there was nothing at all. No sounds, No sights and No memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So that was a little idea that popped into my head and I haven't seen anything to much like it so I thought it'd be cool to try something new, any questions PM me.

Greggo Lover: Sorry I made you cry and I know this chapter probably left a lot unanswered but be patient there's more to come. I love the name by the way.

Kateg123: I know I love Greg too he's probably my favorite and Nick is a close second. I made him go back into surgery because I'm a little bit evil. And hopefully it makes you want to keep reading.


	10. Goodbyes

AN: I'm back!! Sorry about the super wait but school and band are killing me. Ok so I have to warn you the "m" on my key board is on the fritz and doesn't always work. So Typos may appear more often. Lol any way enjoy what I call "Goodbyes."

Warnings: I have no medical background so this could be horribly wrong. Also some parts of it may not make sense but they should later. As always SLASH!! Spoliers for dead doll in ending Authors Note, other then that no connection what so ever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A soft snore told Sara Nick had cried himself to sleep against her shoulder. She flexed her fingers, Nick wasn't exactly small and her arm was falling asleep. She looked at the clock, an hour and 20 minutes had passed. _No news is good news,_ Though maybe she thought to soon. The doors opened once more and Sara signaled to the doctor to speak softly. Nick was a heavy sleeper but she didn't want to take the chance of waking him up, this was the calmest he'd been all day. The doctor smiled sweetly at Nick. _Hmm should I tell her he's gay? _ Sara thought before realizing this wasn't the time and feeling guilty.

"Hi I'm Dr. Marion O'Tira," the doctor whispered seating herself beside Sara. "Your friend gave us a scare; he was internally bleeding and began to go into shock. He went into Cardiac Arrest after we stopped the bleeding. It maybe time to say goodbye. He's back in his room."

With that the doctor walked away. Sara made a few quiet phone calls to the team. _How do I tell Nick this could be over?_ She shook his shoulder lightly trying to hide all the traces of her tears the last thing she needed was a hysterical Nick. He awoke and turned his head to see her.

"What?" He asked seeming irritated and as though he'd fall right back to sleep.

"Nick, I don't know how to say this, but the doctor thinks we should say…."

She choked up and Nick instantly knew.

"I'm not giving up you say goodbye, I wont."

Tears were falling from his eyes, trailing down smooth cheeks, before falling and dieing upon his jeans. He motioned for Sara to go in the room clearly planning to go last ands not intending to leave Greg's side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara stepped quietly into the room. She noticed how pale Greg was and how slow the heart monitor was going. She sat and took his hand.

"Greg, there are two things you need to know. First, everyone on the team thinks of you as a little brother except Catherine because she acts more like your Mom." She forced out a laugh at this. "The second thing is that everyone loves you, but especially Nick. I've seen it since the explosion and every day there after, He's stubborn but you can fix that. Don't give up Greg.

She brushed the hair from his face and placed a kiss on his cheek. As she reached the door she turned once more.

"Incase this all goes wrong, goodbye Greg."

She left the room walking out to find the team. Warrick was holding on to Catherine. (Things had fallen apart with Tina and the unrequited feelings were still there.)

Sara tapped Catherine's shoulder and she turned, engulfing Sara in a motherly hug.

"He looks awful." She whispered tearfully, "Cath I don't want this to be happening."

Sara cried into her shoulder and Catherine spoke.

"It's never easy to say good bye. Greg's a fighter, believe in Him, Sara."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the exchange between the two women Warrick took his leave into Greg's room. He took the chair recently vacated by Sara. Staring down at his co-worker Warrick wished he never had to sit in a hospital room again. Not being able to look at Greg any longer without breaking down, he stared at the floor and spoke.

"Well Greggo, the first tie you were here I wished I'd never have to see a friend here again. Then you became a CSI and between you and Nick I was in here once a month or more, but never have I thought I'd have to say goodbye for good."

A single tear rolled down his coffee colored cheek.

"I may not have been the best to you but you're a great kid," Warrick stood, "Stay strong I don't want this goodbye to be forever, Goodbye Greg."

Standing outside Greg's door Warrick took a deep breath attempting to look composed. He re-entered the waiting room, catching Catherine's eye he removed his wedding band. If Tina was moving on so was he. Catherine brushed his hand on her way by. It was time to see the young man she'd taken under her wing and treated as her son. It was never time to say goodbye to a son even if he wasn't really hers. She had notified his parents but they couldn't make it to Vegas. _ What kind of mother doesn't even fight to her son's bed side when his life is in danger?_ All thoughts were forgotten as she pushed open the windowless door and saw just how pale Greg really was.

"Oh, Greggo, you have to know I think of you as my son. I'm sorry you're parents can't be here I hope I'll do just as well. A mother should never have to say goodbye." Tears poured from her eyes as she tried to speak. "We love you Greg and always will."

She placed a motherly kiss on his forehead and removed herself from the room. Entering the waiting room and taking a seat wrapped up in Warrick, she noticed Grissom leave the room. He hadn't spoken since arriving except for a few whispered words to Sara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The graveyard shifts supervisor entered the eerie hospital room the only sounds; Greg's shallow breathing and the slow beep of the heart monitor. He spoke quietly and without emotion.

"You're a fighter Greg, pull through. The lab won't be the same without you."

Then he left, there were cases to solve, including the one in which the victim was a friend, a friend whose life was in the hands of the staff at Desert Palms Hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: so that's a pretty long one for me. Again I apologize for the wait. And might I add I find it very ironic that I wrote this before the premier of 8 and still got the fact that Warrick and Tina were no longer together, but I think everyone saw that coming.

Total-bookworm: Thanks for reading my story even if you're not too familiar with the pairing but I'll have you watching CSI religiously by the end of this story. Grammatical errors and everything else are inevitable but if u see 'em gimme a buzz and I'll fix them. Adios Amiga.


	11. Time and Love

AN: Hello again everyone. May I just take this time to thank you for staying with the story thus far. I'd also like to inform you that I will not end it at 16 like I said earlier, I had decided to start a sequel there but it would make no sense, anyway, ONWARD!!!

Warnings: The ever present slash. Also it's a short chapter, sorry. And lastly I have no medical training so I apologize if it's horribly wrong. And once again the "M" on my keyboard only works when it wants to. O yes and mild language should be expected

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you've never heard of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tea had finished there goodbyes and left unable to sit and wait. They preferred to bury themselves in work and await news. Though to Nick's surprise Sara stayed. Telling Nick with one look she wasn't giving up hope. Nick nodded to her and walked into Greg's room taking his hand and kissing its top. He spoke slowly and clearly, somewhere in his head thinking Greg would hear him.

"I won't leave your side buddy, they can take my job, my house, and my car, but they won't take me from you I promise. Sara's still here she's not giving up either. I love you buddy, pull it together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As promised Nick stayed by Greg, Grissom gave hi leave without question. Though he probably suspected something. The nurses let Nick break the rules and stay; they even brought him a small cot to sleep on. For 2 weeks Nick stayed by Greg in the small room. The nurses brought him food and talked with him on there break. Most days were uneventful, Greg's heart never stopped again and no one was sure why it did the first time. There was one follow up surgery but nothing major. Nick watched as the heart monitor slowly grew stronger and at night he would Hold Greg's hand whispering words of love and adoration. Then one night a little over 2 weeks after _the incident _happened the hand Nock was holding squeezed back. Nick who had been dozing on his cot shot up. Thinking he imagined it he began talking again.

"Greggo, are you really with us? Open your eyes G, come on man, comeback."

Greg's hand squeezed his but that was the only movement. For a few moments Nick thought he was back to the waiting game. Then, Greg groaned, one eye squinting open against the bright lights.

"Nicky?" He croaked out

Nick sprang into action, waving down a nurse while shushing Greg.

"Shh don't talk; you scared the shit out of me G. I have some thing I need to tell you. Greggo I…"

The door swinging open cut him off. _Maybe I'm not meant to tell him._ Dr. Marion shooed Nick from the room while she looked over Greg. Nick took this time to place phone calls. After dialing he heard to rings and then;

"_Sidle_"

"Sara? I thought I called Grissom?" He pulled the phone away, and sure enough the screen said, Gil Grissom, He laughed. "Busted Sara, Busted"

"_Did you call for a reason?"_

"Ya Greg's awake, there doing tests now."

Sara Gasped "_Did he say anything?_"

"Ya, my name but it was real tired sounding, but he here with us Sara, I told you he was a fighter."

"_I never doubted that, a little time and a lot of love, I'm sure he'll be back to the Greg we all grew to know and love. Well Nicky, Grissom just came in and is looking at me like I'm and experiment he can't figure out._" A slight pause while Sara mouthed Nicks name toward Grissom. "_I'll spread the news, Bye._"

Before he could respond his phone sounded, call ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: so I hope you liked it, did you really think I could kill off Greg? I don't have the heart, or do I? There's still a long way to go. Hope you liked it.

Kateg123: I'm really sorry about the season 8 spoiler, It won't happen again seeing as this was all planned out before that even started. I'm glad to hear I got there reactions, Thanks for staying with the story.

Greggo Luver: I hope this chapter didn't make you cry, because I agree, Greg is way to adorable to die. I liked writing Sara's goodbye; it was like being in her head.

Burke Black: Glad you liked it; it was a great one to write. As for length I cut the where it makes sense, or where it's a total cliffy because I'm a bit on the evil side.


	12. So Tell Me

AN: okay first off I got new lenses in my glasses today so i'm having a little problem seeing the screen, cuz the new prescription is stronger. So please forgive any stupid mistakes. Also thanks to those who reviewed as always responses at the end. O and check out my other story titled "Pain"

Warnings: The ever present slash. No medical background so if it's horribly wrong I apologize. Mild swearing

Disclaimer: Despite what my dreams say, CSI and the boys are not now nor have they ever been mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Dr. Marion described the situation, Nick went back to see Greg who was happily sipping water from a straw the nurse was holding for him.

"Nicky," his voice was still scratchy but better then before, "The doctor seems amazed I'm still here, what the hell happened?"

"You don't remember?" Nick asked dropping onto his cot, he no longer held Greg's hand.

"No, I mean, yes, I don't know, I know I was shot and then nothing, then I was back at the lab but I wasn't me and you were mad cause I said I was Greg and you said I couldn't be because you…you, Never mind."

Greg looked toward the opposite wall refusing to meet Nick's eyes. He spoke again, but never turned from the wall.

"It was like a dream and you told me Greg left, I left. Then it was dark."

Greg turned just then meeting Nicks watery eyes with his own.

"Nicky, I could never leave you alone."

Greg was worried that had been part of the dream too, but a part of his mind said it had really been Nick he heard, so he took the chance. Nick smiled;_ I can't believe he heard me. I have to tell him._

"Greggo, everything I said was true, I really do love you."

A tear fell from Greg's eye as he whispered, "Love you too Nicky, always have."

But not much more could be said as Sara loudly entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Grissom's P.O.V.)**

Sara was abnormally loud going toward Greg's room. "So Warrick how are things with the new girlfriend?" She asked as though she meant to be overheard.

"Things are good, she understands better then Tina did about the hours."

Warrick answered without giving away to much information.

"When can we meet her?" She asked voice dropping to a normal level.

"Soon." Was Warrick's simple answer.

I connected Nicks leave and Sara's odd behavior, it was a warning, but to what? Sara turned the knob to Greg's room and pulled the door rather then pushed causing a loud bang. Then she pushed it open and entered.

**(End P.O.V.)**

As Sara, Grissom, and Warrick entered Greg was handing Nick a key.

"Don't forget to lock up when you leave."

Nick turned toward Warrick, ignoring Greg's last comment.

"Hey man, gimmie a lift to pickup Greg's stuff and my car?"

Grissom gave both Nick and Greg a questioning look but said nothing, Warrick and Nick left the room and Sara and Grissom took adjacent seats on the cot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick climbed into the passenger seat of Warrick's S.U.V, and flipped on the radio only to have it turned off. Warrick backed out of his parking space before he spoke.

"What's going on Bro?"

Warrick's eyes flickered between the rode and Nick. Nick chuckled hiding his nervousness of the situation.

"I don't know what your talkin' bout man."

Making a left Warrick stated the obvious.

"You slept at that hospital for 2 weeks; you took leave from the lab. You can't tell me nothing's going on."

Sighing heavily Nick thought for a moment. Greg would not be happy if he told Warrick. He wanted to tell everyone together once Greg was back to work.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, just drop it okay."

Silence, A deafening silence, and then blaring music. Warrick had turned the radio back on, so loud you couldn't hear yourself think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Greg's hospital room Sara seemed out of character. She was bouncing and joking, the opposite of the Sara they all knew at work.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sara?" Greg joked.

Grissom smiled slightly at the exchange. He thought they had already said goodbye to their quirky Californian team mate. _I knew he was a fighter, so why did I give up so easy._ Greg let out a huge yawn.

"Oh you must be tired, we'll wait outside for Warrick, and we need to go back to the lab anyway." Grissom continued letting his thoughts take over him, _why is Sara so jumpy?_

"No" Greg argued, "I've been out for weeks I want to talk with you." He sounded like a little kid begging for 10 more minutes before bed.

"I'm going for coffee want any?" Grissom asked Sara.

He'd been at the lab for so many extra shifts since Nick and Greg left that he didn't remember the last time he went home.

"No thanks Griss, We can't bring it in here and poor Greg would be all alone"

While saying this she patted Greg's arm and he gave Grissom a grin, well the best grin he had after being in a hospital for 2 weeks. Both Greg and Sara watched Grissom leave the room. Silence, awkward silence, and then Greg laughed.

"Ow, laughing hurts." He stated wincing and clutching his stomach.

Sara squeezed his hand, "What was so funny anyway?"

He looked at her; he wanted to laugh but didn't want pain.

"You, you're so quite, he told me Sara and then he told me you knew."

Though to an outsider he would seem to be speaking in code it was obvious Sara knew by the smile that pasted its self on her face.

"I knew it I knew you loved him. It's meant to be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: so hope you liked my latest addition.

Kateg123: As for the spoiler, it wasn't anything huge and that's all I'll say. I hope you liked this chapter. It was a different style to write from most of the others.

Lovegregsanders: wow, the fact that it made you cry motivates me, because it means it's not just another story, there's emotion in it, and that makes me smile. Hope you liked this chapter.


	13. Home

AN: Sorry this took so long everyone, but I thought I had lost my notbook for almost a week before I realized I never looked for it in my locker. Anyway I make a lot of random references in this chapter, so I'll explain them at the end.

Warnings: The ever present slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics used, or the Movie True Vinyl. And I especially don't own CSI or the boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After weeks of therapy Greg was released. It was still tough to do things on his own but he barley had to because Nick was practically living there now. Greg had returned from the hospital about a week ago and sadly today was when Nick went back to work. Pulling the blankets farther up, over his scared torso, Greg inhaled. The scent of his coffee, laundry detergent, and something purely Nick hit his senses. Never had he thought he would spend a night in the same bed as the man he'd loved since the day they met. The shower stopped and Nick stepped out of the bathroom shortly after, towel around his waste.

"Greggo, are you sure your going to be okay?" Nick asked grabbing some clothes form his duffel bag.

"I'll be fine Nicky. I know what I'm not supposed to do"

An exasperated sigh escaped Nick's lips, "Do I have to remind you of your first day home; when you were supposed to rest but did laundry instead and…"

Greg chuckled at how serous Nick looked.

"I know, I know but-" Nick cut him off, "But nothing, you were stuck in bed till yesterday and almost went back to the hospital."

Greg gave up, "I love how you care Nicky but I'll be fine, I'll sit around and watch movies all night."

Nick tousled his boyfriend's hair; now that he was fully dressed he grabbed his keys from the dresser, and headed toward the kitchen.

"Sara's gonna be by during her break. Call me if you need anything, if I can't make it I'll send Sara."

Greg removed himself from the bed and followed Nick into the kitchen where the older man was pouring coffee for each of them.

"Be careful okay, don't hurt yourself."

Greg sighed, "Chill out, go to work, go be a hero, I'll be here and fine when you get home."

Nick gave Greg a kiss on the forehead and walked out the door locking it behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"I'll be here and fine when you get home"_

That sentence played over and over in Nicks mind, one word; Home, made his mind spin. _Home, with Greg, sounds perfect._ Driving thru Vegas in his Denali, Nick heard the song he knew he'd hold dear to his heart for the rest of his life.

Go ahead let your hair fall down.  
This wonderlust: it's gone now.  
I'm here in your arms; I'm safe from the world again.  
These are the days that can't be erased:  
Baby, there isn't a better place;  
You're like heaven: you're like coming home yeah.

You're like a Sunday mornin', pleasin' my eyes;  
You're a midsummer's dream under a star-soaked sky.  
That peaceful easy feelin' at the end of a long, long road.  
You're like coming home;

You're that innocence, that serenity,  
That long-lost part of me.

That's exactly what Nick did a month agohe wnet home, because home is where the heart is and his heart was with Greg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg lay in bed watching one of his many movies. He's promised Nick he would take it easy, but he had big plans for tonight. Despite the fact that they'd been dating for barely a month, Greg wanted more. Leaving True Vinyl playing in the DVD player he got to work cooking. It took longer then he wanted but soon enough he had packed a small picnic dinner. He grabbed his cell phone and held speed dial 5.

_"Hey Greg."_ The familiar voice of Sara Sidle reached his ears.

Hey, I need a favor, could you come pick me up and take me to the lab without Nick knowing? I'd do it myself but I'm not supposed to drive with my meds, and I really want this to be a surprise. I underst-"

_"I'll be over in a few, just stop rambling,"_ She laugher.

"Thanks Sara," with that he ended the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell rang and Greg opened the door. Sara spoke before he could even say hello.

"We gotta go before Grissom sees I left."

Greg purposely moved slower, "I'm sure he'll let it slide just 'cause it's you." She smacked him playfully.

"I'll never forgive Nick for telling you about that."

Rubbing his arm with a pained expression. Greg began singing. "Sara and Grissom sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Real mature Greg." However he just sang louder. She couldn't help the smile that snuck onto her face. _He's back!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Ok so the song is You're like coming home from Lonestar. True Vinyl, is a movie Eric Szmanda played the lead role in, it's awesome however low key. Netflix didn't even have it, but if you'd like to see it I'd be more than happy to tell you where to get it. I also made reference to a book called "Where the heart is" also a movie.

mafiaprincessa.k.a. alias: I'm always happy to see a new reviewer. I am a Sara fan so that was fun to write but to hear that from a non Sara fan makes it even better. As for Warrick he has his moments but I kind of enjoy portraying him as a little clueless.

Kateg123: Well there's still plenty of story left, I have continued writing it and now have 17 chapters, though I'm thinking of breaking it into 2 stories. I'm glad the happy portion came out good, because I defiantly have a morbid imagination and am better at writing the sort of depressing stuff.


	14. Live, Love, and Let It Out

AN: Hey everyone and sorry for the wait, those of you who wanted to know the website for Eric Szmanda's Movie is TrueVinyl(dot)com. Anyway enjoy the new chappie.

Warnings: Slash (as always) and Mild language.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the books I bought and the DVD set too. I also have to credit this chapter to Felena1971, who is responsible for planting the loveliest Nick and Greg scene I've ever written within my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they pulled into there parking space Greg's eyes sought out Nicks Denali.

"He's not out on a case is he?" Greg looked heart broken.

"When I left to get you he was talking with Hodges." As Sara was speaking Greg was digging through his pockets.

"Got it." He pulled out his keys and hit a button.

There was a flash from some lights 2 rows back.

"Why do you have keys for Nick's truck?" Sara Laughed impressed that Greg had found the truck.

"We got copies made when I made CSI." He said not answering the question.

"That's great but I asked why, not when." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh well my first week as a CSI I locked myself out of my car while evidence was in it and we set off the alarm picking the lock. We made copies so it wouldn't happen again."

She laughed, "Leave it to you Greg."

Changing the subject and unlocking the door he gave her one last trademark grin.

"Thanks for the ride Sara."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later Greg was laying food out across the back seat of the Denali. _Why does it feel so cramped in here? _ He wondered. Finally he was set. Once again pulling out the keys he pressed another button locking the car, and one last button labeled, Panic. The alarm was blaring and the headlights went crazy. Peeking through the tinted window he saw Grissom poke his head out into the garage and yell something behind him. 30 seconds later Nick appeared, slowly approaching the car. He opened the driver's door and looked in. Greg knew Nick always checked the back seat before getting in the car, but couldn't see behind the driver's seat. Nick saw nothing of suspicion until he looked into the back seat.

"Food? What the hell?"

This is when Greg moved from the back seat and for a second Nicks hand jerked toward the holster at his hip.

"Whoa, no need for that Nicky, not like I need to be shot again."

"Shit G, what are you doin'," Greg decided he could have a little fun with Nick.

"Nothing;"

"What do you mean nothing there's food in my car."

Greg smiled "actually I wanted to ask you something, but after we eat."

Climbing into the car and shutting the door Nick sat behind the passenger's seat.

"I'm waitin on trace anyway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg sat back against the driver's seat sighing contentedly. Nick broke the comfortable silence.

"G. what sis you need to talk about?"

_Here goes everything_

"Nicky, you mean the world to ma and I know its only been a month and for the better part of that month I was in the hospital, And I know that this is all still new and I understand if-"

Nick put a hand up to stop him.

"You're rambling Greggo, what's got you so freaked?"

Breathing deep Greg tried to get to the point. "It's you, it's this, don't take that wrong. Ugh sorry, I'm doing it again; the point is I want you to move in with me permanently."

Greg's eye's snapped from the floor to Nicks hand on his arm.

"Greggo, I'd love to."

There lips met in a sweet, tender kiss, which said more then words ever would. Though soon enough they were acting like 2 high school kids at the hot new make out spot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warrick entered Grissoms office, "Hey Gris, you seen Nicky? Our results are in."

Grissom looked up from the file he was reviewing.

"He went out to his car a while ago I thought he'd come back already."

Warrick furrowed his brow, and without a goodbye headed for the garage. He found Nick's car with ease seeing as he had parked it after returning from there scene. He walked toward the Denali peering in, he notice the empty front seats. He pulled at the handle expecting it to be locked but the door popped open. Warrick drew his weapon fearing the worst. He climbed up into the driver's seat and led with his gun turning to the back seat. Only to get the shock of his life; when he saw Nick and Greg acting like a couple of horny teenagers. He clicked the safety of his fun back on, and Greg flinched.

"Sorry guys I was lookin' for Nick."

Both men turned and unnatural shade of Red and Warrick just looked awkward.

Ya, man, I'm comin' just gimmie a minute okay."

Once again his accent was brought out by excess emotion. Warrick left with out another word, clearly trying to process what he's just seen. Nick looked at Greg who had frozen at the sight of  
Warricks gun.

"You okay babe? Nick questioned surprising himself at the pet name.

Greg shook his head and opened the side door, "Why do you always have to point your guns?"

He moved from the car going to shut the door, but Nick stopped it and jumped out.

"Its procedure G, you know that."

Greg spun, a mix of emotions crossing his face.

"Procedure, where the fuck were you guys and your damn procedure when I was shot."

Nick stepped back he's never seen the blond CSI this outraged.

"We followed procedure Greggo, accidents happen."

"Accident, so this was some fluke thing to you? So it was and accident that I got fuckin' shot. Nicky, please."

With that Greg walked away, and Nick knew it was pointless to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara had just sat down in the breakroom when her cell phone rang. She checked her caller I.D, Greg.

"What's up Greg?"

_"I'm Lost"_

"Lost?"

_"Ya, I got in an argument and tried to walk back toward the strip to maybe catch a cab, and I'm lost."_

"Lemme tell Grissom and I'll come find you."

_"Thanks Sara."_

He gave her the address and ended the call before she could ask what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: another chapter complete and I can't wait to update (next ones a personal fave)

Greggo Luver: I'm Glad Your happy, I could never kill off Greg, he's too adorable.

RAINCLAW: Yup Greg went to meet Nick; I hope there little Rendezvous was satisfactory and the web address for True Vinyl is in my opening authors note.

Seether79: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope this one has the same effect. And I agree worried Nick is cute, so is upset Nick, and all things that are Nickish.

Kateg123: Ya, I'm getting really into this happy thing, but I enjoy life's rollercoaster and writing of its ups and downs. I'll tell you now I don't see this story ending soon I've got a whole new case ready once I tie up some lose ends hear but I'm still thinking of making it a sequel but again I say, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.


	15. Guns and Roses

AN: Like I said in one of my notes earlier this chapter is a favorite of mine. I started out with just "Guns" as the title but didn't care for it so I added to the chapter to make it "Guns and Roses" I show a little bit more of Nicks emotions in this and it all may seem a little out of character but I felt it fit.

Warnings: As always SLASH. I think this chapter is okay for language, but I have a very "vibrant" way of expressing my self and others so be warned.

Disclaimer: I once had this dream that I was dating Nick and Greg was my brother, it was strange, but only a dream. In no way what so ever will they ever be mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Sara's P.O.V.)**

Grissom was in his office holding his tarantula when I poked my head in.

"Gil?" He looked up at me.

"Sara, how may I help you today?"

I'm going to go check on Greg if that's okay."

Sure just be back soon."

That was way too easy, now to find Greg. I climbed into the Tahoe Grissom usually drives. He wouldn't miss it and he had keys to my car anyway. I left in the direction Greg told me he went. About 2 miles up I spotted the CSI hair plastered to his forehead due to the desert heat. I rolled down the passenger window and yelled.

"Hey, you need a ride, kid?"

He looked up and gave a small smile continuing the joke

"My mom told me never to get in the car with strangers."

However the joke ended when he climbed into the passenger seat and I saw the tear streaks.

"What to talk about it?"

He looked at me, that familiar light gone from his eyes, within them now was only fear.

"I asked Nick to move in with me. We were kind of makin' out in the car," I laughed and Greg blushed continuing, ''Then Warrick came looking for Nick and thought something was wrong. Next thing I know I hear a safety click and there's another gun in my face."

"I'm sorry," I patted his shoulder.

After the hell he'd gone through for the sake of his job, he just had to re-live it. Time for a subject change.

"So you asked Nicky to move in with you?"

As he smiled I could see a bit of the old Greg shinning through.

"Ya, in the back seat of his Denali after a picnic lunch, it was like a really corny comedy movie."

"Well what did he say" I could tell he was nervous because he had spoken all in one sentence and still never really told me what I wanted to know. There's just no being subtle.

"So…What did he say?"

"He said yes."

Since when does Greg answer n 3 words?

**(End P.O.V.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Nick was talking with Warrick about there results in the break room. An awkward silence filled the room. Warrick was first to speak, dieing to break the tension.

"I'm sorry I barged in like that man I was worried." Nick looked up obviously distracted.

"Don't worry about it."

This had to get out in the open, one way or another Warrick was going to show Nick his life choices were just that, His. It didn't matter who he dated, they were still best friends.

"So do you remember, back when Greg first woke up, what I

asked you?"

Nick blinked a couple of times trying to remember. Then shook his head.

"No, why?"

"I asked you what was going' on, was this it?"

"Ya, Greg wanted to tell everyone together. I was pretty sure everyone would be okay with it. I just didn't know about you."

Looking Nick straight in the eye Warrick told him firmly; "You're my best friend, No one can change that."

"Thanks," Was all Nick could say.

**(Warrick's P.O.V.)**

I could tell he was distracted, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know why. I may accept that he was with Greg but I didn't need the details. However, He's my best friend and I care so I called him out on his odd behavior.

"Nicky?" No response, "Nicky…" He jumped, I guess I startled him. "What's wrong man?"

He sighed, we had a connection, no matter what the situation we had each others back.

"Greg and I got in an argument."

Simple and to the point, that's the way Nick was. No sense beating around the bush, with me he was always straight. I had to laugh at the thought, sipping my coffee to conceal it.

"What was it about?" I ask hoping it wasn't because of me barging in on there _"alone time."_

"That's what's got me so messed up, I'm not sure. One second he's fine the next he's freaking out about protocol and guns."

"Shit sorry Nick, It's gotta be tough to have a gun in your face when you've just gotten out of the hospital for being shot."

"Not your fault. I'm gonna go back to this scene but I gotta stop on the way"

I watched him leave, some plan concocting in his head

**(End P.O.V.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick stopped at a small store and bought 2 dozen roses; 12 red, 6 white and 6 yellow. He stopped at the house surprised when he walked in and found it empty. Deciding someone may have taken Greg out and not having anytime to ponder his missing lover, He was on the clock after all, He grabbed a piece of paper and left a note with the flowers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg and Sara entered the house barely 10 minutes after Nick had left.

"I have to get back to the lab, thanks for the Take-out, Ill eat it on my break."

"No problem and they parted at the door. Greg dropped his take out on the counter, and noticed something that hadn't been thee when he left. Roses of 3 different colors and a note in a familiar handwriting.

_G,_

_I'm sorry about earlier and I hope your okay, I would have waited for you but I'm on my way back to the scene. The different colors of the roses do mean something. I just want to show you how much you really mean to me. The red ones represent my heart, it belongs to you now much like these roses. The yellow ones are your smile, because it makes my day a little brighter. Lastly the white ones show how I felt when I almost lost you, Blank. So call me a hopeless romantic and make fun of me forever. I won't care. Bottom line is I love you and nothings ever going to change that._

_-Nicky_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Okay guys so I hope you liked seeing nicks romantic side, and I'd love feed back on how I'm capturing everyone's personalities. Thanks for reading!

Felena1971: I must admit once that idea was put in my head I really ran with the story to get it there, and I don't see this ending soon or at least not with out a sequel, that just gave me an idea. Thanks! I think Greg is always adorable, Nick too. As for the typos I appreciate you telling me I usually read them allowed to myself (It helps me catch errors) I was just lazy last chapter I'll try harder, Thanks for the feedback.

Kateg123: No Greg wandering alone on the strip is just a Greg moment I found rather amusing. I hope the next story line is better (in a worse kind of way) but we'll have to wait and see.

Greggo Luver: Yes I love Greg and his……..Gregisms. I couldn't think of a better word to describe his quirks (o that's a good word) I hope this chapter was satisfactory.


	16. A Year In The Life Of

AN: Okay guys as much as it pains me to say this (and brings a tear to my eye) this is my last chapter, its over. I do have another Idea in my head though and would like your opinion. This story was supposed to take place over the course of one year; I would like to know that if I made a series something along the lines of, a year in the life of, would you read it, it would probably have one big case/problem and some smaller stuff much like this one. But I'll leave it at that, so feedback would be awesome.

Warnings: Slash, Mild Language, and the writing takes a turn into the mind of a psychopath. Also Pay close attention to the bold, because almost this whole chapter is told in someone's point of view but it's not the same person for very long.

Disclaimer: Not mine, Never was, Never will be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time went on and the fight was not mentioned again. Almost a month had passed and Greg was finally back at work. It had been a tough week to come back, filled with multiples, missing children, and the drama's of life its self.

**(Greg's P.O.V.)**

Grissom walked into the break room slips in his hand.

"Catherine, Warrick, your together on a rape case, victims at Desert Palms."

Catherine smiled grabbing the slip and Warrick's hand before exiting the room. Though it had never been said it was obvious the 2 were finally working things out, together. Grissom watched them exit a questioning look in his eye, leave it to him to try and analyze love.

"Sara," he continued, "we have a decomp in an abandoned building off the strip."

She took the slip but remained seated, obviously waiting for he partner. I snickered at the thought 'partner', Nick and I were still the only ones who knew of there relationship.

"… Greg?" Aw man I spaced on Grissom, _again._

"Sorry boss what were you saying?" He sighed. I hate it when he sighs at me like that.

"I said, you have a scene on the football field at the local High School, Should be relatively easy. Nick is going with you but if something else comes up, I'm taking him."

I nod and look toward Nick, who is already leaning on the door frame, keys in his hand.

"Ready, Greggo?" I smile.

"Let's Go." I tell him. Glad to be back to what is somewhat normal in this crazy world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Nick's P.O.V.)**

I watch Greg bound out of the room and head towards the car. He's so full of energy and life. I shake my head laughing when he turns around, staring at me with big brown eyes.

"Where'd you park anyway?" he asks me, head tilting to one side.

"Sweetie, you drove here." He laughs when I respond, and it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

Now he is walking beside me, something we are rarely able to do. We haven't been on the same case all week and when we'd get home we'd just fall into bed. With his car in the shop one of us always ended up staying well after shift to wait for the other. We climbed into the car, and I patted his leg.

"You know Greg, I can't place my finger on it but something about today makes it feel unforgettable." He Just Smiled.

**(End P.O.V.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They pulled into a parking space by the field and walked on. What we saw was unexpected. The field was empty except for 2 figures; one lying on his back, obviously dead. He was of Spanish decent, tan skin and dark hair, he looked almost peaceful. The other was a young girl who sat weeping. Nick approached her slowly. She was petit probably no more then a freshman in high school. She had deep green eyes and light brown hair.

"Miss?" Nick questioned and her head shot up.

"A…are you an, an, officer?" She questioned shakily.

"No a CSI, hasn't an officer spoken to you?" She shook her head.

"They spoke to my friends and left."

It was odd but Nick thought nothing of it.

**(Brass's P.O.V.)**

So my rookie cop got screwed up…again, and left the CSI's before they even got there. I pulled up in a squad car and spotted Nick and Greg's truck. I had this feeling in my gut that something was wrong. I rushed from the car and that's when I heard it.

**(End P.O.V)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg had gone back to the SUV for more print powder. (He forgot to stock his kit.) He had just left the stadium and spotted Brass seemingly in a rush, then, 2 shots rang out through the silent night sky.

**(Girl's P.O.V.)**

I could tell he was just like all the other, a fake. Called himself a cop. Ha! My father was a cop and he was nothing but trouble. He shot my mother when I was 4 and got away with it. So here I am, playing innocent, crying on the football field after finally revenging my mother's death, when 2 more of _those people_ came into view. The older one was sweet and kind to me, the younger one quiet and observant. I spoke, playing the innocent bystander.

"I just heard the shot from the woods over there and I saw the man running, then another shot and he just…just fell."

This idiot was actually buying my act.

"Okay why were you here?" He asks me.

"My friends and I were walking on the track." This was a lie, it's all a lie.

The younger 'investigator' or so they called themselves, who had been digging through his case stood and connected eyes with the other man, Stokes, according to his vest. They had a silent conversation before the blonde left, now was my chance.

"Mr. Stokes?" I questioned, my voice no longer shaking. He looked confused. "Ya?" His eyes bore into mine, like he was trying to read my mind.

"I hate you." I told him before once again raising my father's old gun. It still had my mother's dry blood on it, and now added to that was his. I pulled the trigger and grazed Stokes' arm. He reached for his holster and I shot again. This time hitting his thigh, he fell to the ground.

**(End P.O.V.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So the girl is getting tried as an adult for murder, and assaulting an officer." Brass stated as he leaned against the wall of Nick's hospital room. Nick was fine and would be up and going again soon. However Greg couldn't help but think, _what happens next?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Year, A Whole Year since the fateful night Greg was shot. Here he stood amongst all his friends celebrating the marriage of the two people who seemed made for each other. Sara and Grissom had brought there relationship out after Nicks shooting, and decided they were tired of waiting and tied the knot, eventually. A beeper sounded and Greg Groaned.

"Congrats guys," he said, "but a crime scene awaits me."

Pecking his lover in the cheek Greg left. He'd been helping day shift for a while because one of there CSI's was on maternity leave, and the replacement had yet to show up. So he was always needed during the day. Nick disliked this because they no longer slept at the same time, thought that wasn't the only reason. But Deep inside he knew they could survive anything, and Nick knew it didn't get any better then that because anything and everything could happen in a year in the life of CSI Nick Stokes-Sanders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: well that's it folks I hope you liked the ending and I would defiantly appreciate some feed back on that series idea. A big Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through this and I have to add that the thought's of the girl were not my own, she is merely and expression of my over active imagination.

Greggo Luver: I don't mean to make Greg stupid just stressed, and Warrick is my clueless guy whom I rarely talk about lol, Hope you liked this Story.

Mafiaprincessa.k.a. alisa: Nick had a brain fart moment because we all know he loves Greg to much to make him feel unsafe. I'm glad I can make even a non Sara fan kind of appreciate her occasionally. I loved writing the car picnic scene, it just felt fitting. As for the roses I though it was a little out of character but I felt the story needed some romance. Thanks for the amazing review.

Kateg123: I love a good hopeless romantic scene, they always make me smile. I also thought I had to add that bit about Warrick because we just never hear enough about him. Thanks for sticking with me through this story and any feed back on a sequel would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
